deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Zelda
"I had a dream... In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the one... Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." : Princess Zelda Princess Zelda is one of the key characters of the Legend of Zelda series. She previously fought Princess Peach in the 20th episode of Death Battle, Zelda VS Peach. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Zelda vs. Lucina *Zelda vs Maleficent *Sheik vs Zero Suit Samus (as Sheik) *Zelda vs Sofia I *Zelda vs Blaze the Cat *Zelda vs Annabeth Chase *Weiss Schnee vs. Zelda *Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale (as both Zelda and Sheik) *Princess Zelda vs Maria Renard Possible Opponents * Wonder Woman * Supergirl *Zatanna *Raven History Princess Zelda is the name of the first born daughter of the king of Hyrule, a tradition that is tied to the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. Throughout the generations, either as a princess or an orphan, a Zelda would be the chosen possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom and seek the aid of a young man named Link from an evil presence. Death Battle Info *Full Name: Zelda Hyrule, Princess of Destiny *Race: Hylian *7th Sage/Maiden *Descendent of the Goddess, Hylia *Blessed with Wisdom of Nayru *Stubborn & Fiesty *Noble & Wise Weaponry * Close Range: Polished Rapier: A sword forged that is light as a feather. * Mid Range: Dominion Rod: A mysterious rod with the ability to command stone statues. * Long Range: Light Bow: Fires Light Arrows that can harm evil. * Special: Wind Waker: A legendary baton that gives the user power over wind. Magic *Minor Telekinesis *Prophetic Dreams *One-Way Telepathy *Farore's Wind *Nayru's Love *DIn's Fire *Healing Spells Triforce of Wisdom *1/3 of the Triforce *Enhances Magical Ability *Leads Bearer to Wise Decisions *Protects Bearer from Evil Feats *Escaped Capture as Sheik for 7 Years *Leader of the 7 Sages *Never Questioned by her Subjects *Briefly Trained in Combat with Link *Often Helps Finish off Ganon *Usually Relies on Guardians & Sanctuaries Gallery Sheik_SSB4.png|Princess Zelda as Sheik The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she first appeared on February 21, 1986.png|Princess Zelda as she first appeared on February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda in Zelda II The Adventures of Link, note this one differs from that from the original Zelda game.png|Princess Zelda in Zelda II The Adventures of Link, note this one differs from that from the original Zelda game The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she first appears in A Link to the Past.png|Princess Zelda as she first appears in A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she appears in A Link Between Worlds.png|Princess Zelda as she appears in A Link Between Worlds The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she appears in 1989 cartoon.png|Princess Zelda as she appears in 1989 cartoon The Legend of Zelda - Of what Princess Zelda from The Adventures of Link would look like by current Zelda standards by an unknown artist.png|Of what Princess Zelda from The Adventures of Link would look like by current Zelda standards by an unknown artist The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda dressed in her dark attire in Twilight Princess.png|Princess Zelda dressed in her dark attire in Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Princess Zelda for Twilight Princess.png|Artwork of Princess Zelda for Twilight Princess Zelda Amiibo.jpeg|Zelda's Amiibo Sheik Amiibo.png|Sheik's Amiibo OOT Young Zelda.png|Young Zelda from Ocarina Of Time OOT Adult Zelda.png|Adult Zelda from Ocarina Of Time Toon Zelda.png|Toon Zelda Skyward Sword Zelda.png|Zelda from Skyward Sword HW Zelda.png|Zelda from Hyrule Warriors Captain N Zelda.jpeg|Zelda from the Captain N tv show Tetra.png|Tetra, another form of Zelda OOT Sheik.png|Sheik from OOT Zelda Painting.png|Zelda turned into a painting in A Link Between Worlds Spirit Tracks Zelda.png|Zelda's ghost in Spirit Tracks Phantom.png|Zelda possessing a Phantom in Spirit Tracks Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ninja Category:Shapeshifters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:JRPG Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:1980s Category:Elf Category:Japan Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Ghosts Category:Archers Category:Swordsmen